


Enough for both

by thefallengondolin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallengondolin/pseuds/thefallengondolin
Summary: He stays because he cares.





	Enough for both

**Author's Note:**

> I stole Portugal's name from someone else... Also this pairing needs more love.  
> No incest.

The hand slides down his back and he can feel it's warmth even through his shirt. He's sitting at the side of the bed, thinking, and can't help closing his eyes leaning back against the slow tender touch.  
There is another hand at his right arm now and he can feel the man behind him moving closer in the movements of the mattress, feels the other's nose and chin against his neck and then the soft kisses and the slow breathing that makes the hairs on his back rise.  
He still doesn’t open his eyes as the hand at his arm moves down until it reaches the waist of his underwear but then starts going up getting under his shirt. The kisses at his neck become wet and teeth scrap at the skin, as the other sucks he knows there will be marks later in the day on that spot.  
Antonio pants, his nipple is getting tweaked and played with as his necks gets licked slowly from shoulder, where his shirt is slipping, to just right behind his ear. The light caress of the half lifted shirt's hem on his waist is not helping quell his arousal.  
"I love you" Joaquim is smiling against his neck and breathing sweet words against his skin as his thumb flickers over Antonio's nipple, mostly telling him how much he wants him in Portuguese, how he missed their time together, that he loves Antonio and he will forever " _para sempre_ ".  
Antonio can't answer back.  
Joaquim knows. Silence is loud, but it's better than a lie.  
"I have enough love for the both of us, I promise" Joaquim keeps saying it, says it almost every other day. He says it with patience, with gentleness, with his eyes and his hands. Antonio only clutches at his chest, puts his left hand over his heart, he does not love everlastingly, but he does care, he cares enough to stay, _to try_ , to believe what Joaquim tells him is the truth.  
Maybe, just maybe what they say is right, you can learn to love, and Antonio is trying to learn to love him.

**Author's Note:**

> I made an ao3 account just to post this 'cause yolo


End file.
